


Trick or Treat

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Blake makes some painful realizations and the family deal with the fracture in the household.





	Trick or Treat

 

 

Blake didn’t sleep a wink after Yev stormed away from him the night before. He felt like shit. The exhaustion and guilt was tearing him apart. Yev still hadn’t come home by the time Blake had to leave for work and his calls were going straight to voicemail. He fired off another message to Yev before he got to the auto shop. 

“ _Call me. I fucked up and I’m so sorry. I love you_.”

 

Yev wasn’t home when he got back and hadn’t responded to his messages. Ian was making a start on dinner with Lily. 

“You seen Yev?”

Ian frowned. “He’s at his mom’s place. He didn’t tell you?”

Blake shook his head numbly. “No. We...uh..”

“I see. Well yeah. He’s staying there. Didn’t say when he’d be back. That kinda makes sense now.” Ian sighed. 

“What did you do?” Lily narrowed her eyes accusingly at her brother. 

“I messed up.” Blake admitted. 

“Have you told him you’re sorry?”

“Yeah Lils. But I _really_ messed up and I don’t think he’s ready to hear it.”

“Go make him hear it so he comes home!”

Blake shuffled off to his room feeling worse than ever after being scolded by his kid sister. 

 

Svetlana placed the cup of coffee on the table in front of Yev. 

“Drink this. You look like shit.”

“Thanks Mom.” Yev rolled his eyes. 

“I am honest with you. I am also very angry with you.”

“Me? What for?”

Svetlana glared at him. “You leave home in middle of the night. Your fathers do not know where you are. You sleep in your car! Anything could have happened to you.”

“I couldn’t stand being near him, Mom. I needed to be away from him.” Yev sighed and sipped his coffee. 

“So you come here. Always you come here.”

Yev nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Svetlana ran her fingers through Yev’s messed up and greasy hair. “It’s okay. You are here now.”

“How can someone say they love me but treat me so badly?” Yev sniffed back his tears. 

Svetlana gave a harsh chuckle. “Because they are the people who know you well enough to find your weak spots. The things that hurt you most.”

“I love him Mom. I really do. But I can’t live like that. On a knife edge. Always wondering when he’s gonna blow up next over something so stupid.” Yev trembled. 

Wrapping her arms around her son Svetlana comforted him with love. “The boy is not a bad person. You know this. This is why you fall in love. But he has problems. He carries them around in his head. You cannot fix him alone.”

“Are you gonna tell me I should break up with him?”

Tears streamed down Yev’s face and landed on Svetlana’s bare arm. She kissed his forehead tenderly. 

“My Zhenya. I love you very much. I only want you to be happy. You have difficult choices to make and I will not make them more difficult for you. I know you will do what is right for you.”

“I love you too Mom. Can I stay here for a few days?”

“Of course you can. But it is mature thing to tell Blake where you are and let him know you are okay. You do not need to speak to him. Just let him know.”

Yev nodded sadly. 

“And your father too. It is not his fault. Don’t let him worry.” She added. 

 

It had been three days. Mickey was pissed with Blake for driving Yev away. 

“When’s he coming back?” He snapped at the youngster. 

“I don’t know. He didn’t say.”

“You must’ve fucked up real bad if he’s spending more than a couple of nights with the crazy Russian.” 

“I did.”

“So fuckin sort it out. The kid lives here. Got it?”

Blake’s stomach clenched painfully at Mickey’s words. He got the message loud and clear. This was Yev’s home. Blake was only staying here. When it came down to it Blake would be the one to find alternative accommodation. 

“Got it.” He choked out. 

 

So that’s how Blake found himself ringing the buzzer to Svetlana’s apartment after work on the fourth day without Yev. 

“What?” The icy cold voice filled the air. 

“Uh. Hey. Um. Is Yev there?”

There was no response from Svetlana but the ringing sound of the door opening was loud in Blake’s ear. He sighed heavily and made his way up the the fifth floor. The door was open when he got to it so he rapped his knuckles on the frame and leaned in. 

“Hello?”

“Come here.”

Svetlana was in a chair by the window. Blake shuffled into the apartment and hovered anxiously. 

“Yev is working.”

Blake’s stomach swooped with fear. He was alone in a room with a woman he had no doubt could kill a man. In fact, he half believed she may have already killed at some point in her shady past. 

“I do not want to kill you. Even if I wanted to, my would upset my Zhenya and he is upset enough.”

Blake nodded dumbly. “I know. I want to tell him how sorry I am.”

“So he takes you back? So he forgets how you can hurt him so easily? He is in love but he is not blinded by it. He is not stupid boy you can toy with when you get mad at the world. He is your partner in all things, no?”

“Of course he is. I love him like crazy.” Blake confessed. 

“Then why turn a happy day into pain and anger? What did he do to you?” She urged the boy. 

“He didn’t do anything. It was me.”

Svetlana huffed loudly. “Of course it was you.”

“I want him back. I need him back.” Blake said quietly but firmly. 

“You do not get to decide that.”

Blake couldn’t stop the tears slipping down his face. “Please. Please don’t tell him to leave me. I need him.”

“He is not there to fix you! You must fix yourself. This is just like piece of shit husband many years ago. He wanted Orange Boy, thinking he will solve all the anger in his heart and make it go away. It did not. He needed help and you do too. Until then you just cause pain to Yevgeny.” Svetlana erupted and jumped to her feet. 

Blake cowered away from her and jumped a mile in the air when he heard Yev’s voice. 

“Mom!”

Svetlana narrowed her eyes at her son. “I only tell him the truth.”

“It’s none of your business!”

Svetlana just snorted. 

“You said you wouldn’t make this more difficult...”

“For you!” Svetlana muttered. “I did not say the same for him.”

“Mom!” Yev was exasperated. 

Svetlana held up her hands. “Fine. I leave you to talk.”

She picked up her keys and dramatically flounced out of the open front door. 

Yev shifted his gaze to Blake and frowned. “Why are you here? I told you I needed some time.”

Blake nodded solemnly. “I know. But you need to go home. Mickey and Ian are really fuckin pissed at me for making you leave.”

“You didn’t make me do anything.”

“Look, I know you’re breaking up with me. I get it. I deserve it. But the guys and Lily miss you like crazy. You need to go back and I’ll find somewhere else to stay.” Blake mumbled sadly. 

Yev felt tiredness seeping into his bones. He’d spent the last few days filling his time with school and work to stop himself thinking about Blake too much. It didn’t work. He just thought about him all the more in quiet times, like when he was meant to be sleeping. He rubbed at his eyes irritably. 

“No Blake. You can’t stay anywhere else. It’s a condition of the guardianship.”

“Fuck the guardianship!” Blake stepped closer to Yev. “They need you to come home.”

“Fuck it? The thing my folks have bent over backwards to get sorted so you have a home?” Yev raised his brows. 

Blake blushed. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant you’re more important than...”

Yev scoffed. “Than you?”

“Well. Yeah.” Blake’s head lowered and he fixed his stare on the edge of the huge rug in the middle of the wooden floor. 

Yev started to chuckle hollowly. “Babe. You’re the most important person in my whole world. And where has that got me?”

A tear dripped onto the floor where Blake was still staring at the rug. “I’m so sorry. I hate myself for the way I am. I’m so fuckin sorry Yev.”

Yev took a breath and moved so he was directly in front of Blake. With a gentle movement he wrapped his arms around Blake and held him close. 

“I don’t want to break up with you. I love you.” Yev spoke softly. “But I can’t live like that. You just blew up out of nowhere. It was just so...irrational. I can’t live that way.”

Blake nodded his head as it rested in the crook of Yev’s neck. “I know. I need help.”

“Doesn’t take a genius to work out you have abandonment issues. Jesus, why wouldn’t you? But no amount of me telling you I’m not going anywhere is going to make a difference.” Yev twirled his fingers in Blake’s fine hair. 

Blake shuddered with the deep breath he took to steady himself. “I love you. I want to get better. I want to make you happy.”

“Babe...you _do_ make me happy. This is about you being happy.”

“Yeah.”

Yev pulled back and gazed down at his boyfriend. Blake’s golden eyes were bloodshot and red from crying. Yev stroked the dark hair back from his forehead and placed a very gentle kiss on Blake’s lips. 

“I’m staying here for a couple more days. I need to concentrate on studying and I’m going out with my mom tomorrow night. I’ll be back next week.” 

Blake nodded, the knot in his chest tightening. “Okay.”

“I love you Blake. That hasn’t changed.”

Blake hugged Yev until his arms went numb. 

 

It was after midnight on Saturday night almost a week since Yev left the house after their fight. Blake was in bed and once again unable to sleep. To pass the time he scrolled through his photos on his cell phone and felt his heart twitch when he found all the pictures of Yev. He swiftly clicked out and went into his social media accounts. 

“Fuck.” He exhaled slowly when he saw the picture on his feed. 

It was Yev, smiling brightly enough to light up a room and all dressed up in a smart black suit and tie with Svetlana on his arm. She looked ridiculously beautiful in a shimmering silver dress that was clinging to her youthful curves so perfectly. Blake read the caption with a sad smile. 

_**Zhenya0302** : how beautiful is my mom? thanks for being my rock this week mama. I love you @RussianDoll_

Blake couldn’t help himself when his thumb hovered over the like button. He went into his messages and fired off a quick text to Yev. 

_“You’re beautiful too. Goodnight Zhenya_.”

 

Blake felt his life flash before his eyes when he woke up to a shadow in the bedroom. He gasped and scrabbled to sit up, only calming down when he realized it was Yev, standing at the end of the bed and removing his crisp white dress shirt. 

“Hey.” 

“Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“S’okay. Time’s it?”

“A little after 3am.”

“You okay?”

Yev didn’t reply but stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Blake. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He told the younger boy. “You’re the first place my mind goes when wake up. The last place it goes when I go to sleep. You’re in my dreams. I can’t not be with you.” Yev whispered. 

Blake’s heart raced in his chest. His pulse was loud in his ears. He reached for Yev’s hand and interlaced their fingers. 

“I know I can’t fix what you’re going through. But I can be here while you fix yourself.” Yev added. 

“Thank you.” Blake choked out. 

“I love you Blake. That’s all there is to it.”

The boys stopped talking and curled up into their usual spooning position. It was all of ten seconds before they fell asleep and had the best rest of the week. They were still there at 10 the next morning when Lily went to wake Blake. 

She ran to find Ian in the kitchen. 

“Yev’s home!” She whispered loudly. 

Ian grinned. “Yeah?”

“He’s in bed. Should I wake them?”

Ian shook his head. “Nah. Let them sleep. Come help me with breakfast.”

 

Trevor looked up at the figure in the doorway to his office and broke into a huge smile. 

“Blake! Long time no see. How are you?”

Blake chewed on his bottom lip. “I’m okay.”

Trevor didn’t need his degree in social work to see Blake was anything but okay. 

“Come in. Sit. Let’s catch up.”

Blake hesitated. “I don’t wanna get in the way if you’re busy...”

“I’m not busy.” Trevor cut him off. 

When Blake was seated on the chair beside the desk Trevor coaxed him to speak. 

“So what’s going on?”

“I...um...I need help.”

Trevor nodded slowly. “You’ve come to the right place. What do you need?”

And so Blake slowly explained to him the recent troubles with Yev and how awful it made him feel to hurt the people he loved. Trevor let him talk until his words became lost in fractured breaths. 

“I’m really proud of you Blake. This is a big step, asking for help. And it’s the right thing to do. You should be proud of yourself.”

Blake blushed. “I just want to be better.”

“I know a guy. His name is Connor. We worked together at a youth center back in the day. He’s a counsellor.”

“Will he help me?” Blake’s voice trembled. 

“I’m sure of it. Let me give him a call and pass on your number. You can meet him here if you want to be on familiar ground.”

Blake smiled shyly. “Thanks Trevor.”

“Anytime.” 

 

Connor was a brash, Irishman who packed a lot of energy in his small frame. He was shorter than Blake, which was feat in itself, and he had a similar fiery red hair as Ian. In their first session Blake didn’t speak much. It was all just a bit weird. When the hour was up Connor closed his notebook and fixed his stare on Blake. 

“You aren’t going to get anything out of this if you don’t talk to me.”

Blake reddened. “I’m trying!”

“Nope. You’re not. You haven’t even told me why you’re here.” Connor pushed. 

“I have! I told you it was to control my anger. To stop lashing out at people close to me!”

Connor smiled softly. “You told me that, yes. But you haven’t told me _why_.”

“Why?” Blake was confused. 

“Why do you want to change? You’ve managed nearly seventeen years as you are. Why change now?” 

Blake picked at a loose thread on the arm of the chair. “I haven’t always been like this...”

“When did it start?” Connor asked gently. 

“When my dad found out I’m gay.”

Blake’s admission was so quiet it was only because the office was empty that Connor heard him. 

“Okay. That’s a great place to start. Come back on Friday and we’ll go from there. Think about what you want to talk about between now and then.” Connor smiled broadly and reassuringly. 

Blake stood shakily. Counselling was exhausting. He moved to the door. 

“Uh...thanks. For all this.”

Connor winked. “You’re gonna be doing all the hard work.”

 

Since Yev came back a couple of weeks earlier he’d been affectionate with Blake but not physically intimate with him. Blake tried to stop his mind spiralling with thoughts of not being good enough and waited for Yev to be ready to be close again. It happened a few days before Halloween when they locked themselves away from prying eyes in the bathroom to share a candlelit bubble bath. 

“I know I said it before but I gotta say it again. This is so fuckin gay.” Blake chuckled. 

“You wanna see how gay it can get?” Yev smirked, running his hands up and down Blake’s thighs. 

“Why the fuck not?” Blake grinned. 

Yev carefully manoeuvred his body in the tub so the water didn’t end up all over the floor until he was straddling Blake’s legs. “Kiss me.”

Blake happily caved to his boyfriend’s demands and they made out like the horny teenagers they were. Yev’s hand found Blake’s erection under the water and gave it a firm pull. 

“Oh fuck.” Blake groaned. “That’s so good.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know how I got so lucky with you.”

Yev silenced him with a soft peck. “None of that now. We’re okay.”

The only sounds made were soft gasps of pleasure as they jerked each other off, taking their time and making the feeling last. Yev came first with a quiet mewl of pleasure lost in the base of Blake’s throat. That was all Blake needed to tip over the edge to his own bliss and bit down on Yev’s shoulder to keep from crying out. It took a few moments to catch their breath and Yev moved to sit between Blake’s legs. Their moment of peaceful afterglow was shattered when there was a loud knock on the door. 

“Can you stop being gross now? I need to pee!” Lily yelled through the wood. 

Blake heaved a loud sigh. “Fun while it lasted.”

“Hmm. There’s always tomorrow.”

Lily wasn’t taking any prisoners and thumped on the door again. 

“COME ON! I’M GONNA PEE MYSELF!”

 

“Are you ready?” Lily bounced around the living room as she waited for Mickey to emerge from his room. 

“I’m not sure about this kiddo.” His voice got louder as he got closer. 

Ian stifled a laugh when Mickey appeared. “Oh wow Mick. That’s quite a look.”

“I look like a fuckin dork.” Mickey scowled. 

“What, more than I do? I think not.” Blake muttered. 

Yev grinned and adjusted his robes. “I think we look great!”

“You _promised_ Mickey.”

“No Lils. You manipulated me. Like you’ve done at least once a week since you got here.” Mickey retorted. 

Lily just beamed toothily at the man in front her, scowling around his drawn on pencil moustache. He made a very realistic Gomez Addams. Ian was dressed up as Lurch with amazing accuracy. Blake’s black and white striped shirt was a perfect fit for his Pugsley costume. Lily’s blonde curls were tucked away under the black pigtail wig so she looked every inch the perfect Wednesday Addams, albeit with a huge beaming smile instead of a scowl on her face. Yev rounded off the family ensemble with a flesh colored swimming cap and brown robes to make him up as Uncle Fester. 

“This is all very surreal.” Ian chuckled. 

“Photo time!” Lily clapped and grabbed for Oliver, who was a close enough version of Cousin Itt. 

Ian snapped a few photos of the group and Mickey bit his lip to stop the expletives on the tip of his tongue bursting out. 

“Alright. Let’s do this.” Mickey muttered. 

Yev and Blake ushered Lily out into the front yard but Ian pulled Mickey by the hand to stop him. 

“Hey Mick...trick or treat?”

Mickey yanked his partner down and planted a kiss on his lips. “Treat. Always treat.”

“Come on Dad! You’re gonna smudge your moustache!” Yev chuckled from the end of the yard. 

“It’s good to have him back.” Ian grinned and locked up behind the misfit family and the huge grey cat. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
